


This Red String of Ours

by Symone_Nicole



Series: Soul [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII:The Force Awakens
Genre: I suck at tags, M/M, Soul Series, Soulmate AU, There needs to be more Finnlo content, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: And suddenly it was there as clear as day and neither could ignore it.





	This Red String of Ours

The sounds of the blasters drowned out as Kylo looked down at his pinky finger. His red string always dangled down and yet here it was extended and unwillingly to let him move. He stood there as his eyes followed the path of red string that was solid. When it used to dangle the visibility of the path went away but now he could see it the path clearly. Standing amongst the rubble and the chaos around them and dressed in white was a stormtrooper. They were looking down at their pinky until they were looking up at Kylo’s mask. 

Kylo’s mind and heart were racing as he started to walk towards his ship but kept his eye contact with the stormtrooper. He tugged on the string and watched as the stormtrooper’s hand moved as well. The stormtrooper quickly got the hint and started to walk towards him. They forgot about their surroundings around them as the stormtrooper walked towards Kylo Ren. Kylo didn’t move until the trooper was standing in front of him. He reached out and removed the stormtrooper helmet and was caught up in his warm brown eyes that looked terrified. Kylo tossed his helmet to the side before he grabbed his hand and led him on to his ship. When they made it on board he closed the entrance before he took off his own helmet. 

FN-2187 watched as curly locks of black hair fell from out of Kylo Ren’s helmet. When Kylo Ren turned around he couldn’t help but think many things that made Kylo Ren laugh. Kylo Ren was laughing and no one would ever believe him if he told them he watched the Master Knight of Ren head throwback in laughter. No one would believe him if he said he had a string and it was tied to him--he could hardly believe it.

“It’s hard for me to believe it too.” Kylo said responding to his thoughts, “they make stormtroopers cut their strings. I wouldn’t be standing here if you did. Did you lie about it?”

“No,” FN-2187 responded, “I’ve never seen it until now.”

Kylo hummed as he caressed the stormtrooper’s face, “I see. We should come up with a name for you since your my soulmate. There’s no point in keeping a designation when you don’t even want it.”

FN-2187 faltered his soulmate knew that he wanted to leave the Order. 

“It’s okay,” Kylo said as he held his face in his hands. Their lips were so close that FN-2187 could reach just a little for them to touch. “You were destined for more than just being a stormtrooper. You don’t have to be.” 

“General Hux won’t be happy about it.”

“Hux is all bark and no bite--he can’t do anything, especially not to me--certainly not you.” Kylo smirked at seeing his soulmate’s thoughts, “now do you really want to talk about Hux or what you’re visioning now?”

FN-2187 looked down with his face burning hot. 

Kylo smiled softly as he gently grabbed his soulmate by the chin and pulled him into until their lips met. The kiss started off sweet and tender until Kylo deepened it with his possessiveness, pulling the stormtrooper in closer. The stormtrooper didn’t notice that Kylo Ren took off his armor with the force. Kylo laid one hand tight on his waist while the other slide down to his rear and grabbed all that he could. The stormtrooper shivered as a strong desire grew in his body as he clutched onto Kylo’s robes. 

He was disappointed when Kylo pulled away and didn’t want to let go. He chased after his lips and Kylo answered his request and kissed him tenderly. Kylo rested his forehead on his soulmates, “let’s get out of here, Finn.”

“Finn.” Finn’s eyes lit up at the name. “I love it.”

Kylo kissed Finn’s forehead, “I know. Now, let’s get off this planet so I can get the rest of your clothes off of you.”

“Why stop here? You already took my armor off me.” 

Finn shrieks as Kylo playfull picks him and tosses him over his shoulder. “Don’t regret this, Finn,” Kylo said as he rested his hand on his rear. Finn laughed as Kylo walked further into the ship.

Captain Phasma was confused about why Kylo took her favorite trooper on his ship and why his ship was still there. She stood there at the entrance trying to contact him with her comms. She grew impatient as was going to leave it be until Kylo answered shirtless, sweating, and completely disheveled. He looked like he just had a fantastic lay.

“You’re not wrong, Phasma. I’m sorry but I’m going to have to keep Finn from you--he is my soulmate after all. I hope you understand and I know you won’t fight against me about this.” Kylo said, “any complaints?”

“No, sir. I’ll escort the prisoners to headquarters.” 

“Good, I’ll escort Finn to my fresher,” Kylo said his attention grabbed by something else and Phasma already had a good idea that it was her former star trooper.

“One thing before you leave Kylo,” Captain Phasma called out and grabbed his attention briefly. “If any harm comes to FN-2187 I’ll make you regret the day you were ever born.” 

“I’m counting on you to hold that promise, Phasma,” Kylo said as something dark lingered in his gaze. “I’ll hold you to it. Finn’s calling me. He’s not going to wait much longer.”

“Very well, Lord Ren,” Phasma said responded.

Captain Phasma, General Hux, and the Supreme Leader Snoke noticed that meeting Finn changed Kylo. Snoke was delighted by the darkness of his apprentice’s love for his soulmate. He was delighted by the possessiveness of it all. However, Snoke never expected it would lead to his own demise. Even at the end of his life, he was satisfied with the state of his apprentice. He knew that with his death Kylo would be ready to take on the world with his soulmate by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short soulmate AU! It was fun writing it! <3 I got this idea from a prompt, sorta, and more soulmate AUs will be posted in the future! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
<3  
Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S There honestly needs to be more Finnlo fic. I check every day for something new and I have a feeling we will be digging for more finnlo content in the next movie.


End file.
